


Snowflake

by RocknRollZombie



Category: The Middle
Genre: A heck of a ride, Coda, F/M, Last minute realization, Spoilers, The middle Finale, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRollZombie/pseuds/RocknRollZombie
Summary: Sean thoughts in 'A heck of a ride'





	Snowflake

Sean wonders what could possibly be in his bag, as he picks it up as the taxi arrives to get him to the airport it a bit heavier, just a little bit heavier. It’s probably his mom’s brownies maybe she added some other ingredient that he doesn't know about.

His mom’s brownies are the first thing that comes to mind when they tell him that there a liquid in his bag. 

When he’s handed the snowglobe,the only thing he can think about is his snowflake, his sue, and he makes up his mind that telling her is more important.

Finally confessing how he feels about her is more important then some flight to ghana.

As he speeds down the road trying to catch up to the hecks, as he’s try to catch up to the girl he’s always loved, to the girl who lived across the street from him for years.

His SnowFlake

His Sue


End file.
